1. Field of the Invention
A quick connector assembly for securing an insertion member within a receiving member to convey fluids between the insertion member and the receiving member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Quick connector assemblies are used prevalently for connecting fuel tubes of automotive fuel systems to establish a continuous flow path therebetween. For example, in automotive applications, quick connectors are used in various air/vapor management systems such as evaporative emissions systems, crankcase ventilation systems, and brake boost and engine vacuum systems. In addition to these gas management systems, quick connectors can also be used in fluid delivery systems such as, for example, liquid fuel and windshield washer applications. Quick connector assemblies are capable of quickly and simply connecting tubes or conduits to one another. Quick connector assemblies secure an insertion member within a receiving member to convey fluids through the insertion and receiving members. Various quick connector assemblies are well known.
One known quick connector assembly includes a retaining member for holding an insertion member in a receiving member. The retaining member is inserted perpendicular to a longitudinal axis to secure the insertion member relative to the receiving member. The receiving member includes a blocking part that is unitary with the receiving member and includes a pair of blocking edges that extend to the axial bore defined in the receiving member to block the movement of the retaining member. The retaining member includes a pair of unitary verifying legs that are orientated in the direction of insertion and engage the blocking edges to block the movement of the retaining member. The verifying legs are moved outwardly away from each other by the annular collar of the insertion member, when the insertion member is pressed a sufficient distance into the receiving member. As a result of this outward movement, the verifying legs are no longer blocked by the blocking member, and the retaining member may be inserted to engage the insertion member and secure the insertion member relative to the receiving member.
Another such quick connector assembly includes a retaining member for keeping an insertion member in a receiving member. The retaining member is inserted perpendicular to a longitudinal axis to secure the insertion member relative to the receiving member. The receiving member includes a latching projection that is unitary with the receiving member to block the movement of the retaining member. The retaining member includes a pair of unitary latching arms that are orientated perpendicular to the direction of insertion and biased upwardly to engage the latching projection and block the movement of the retaining member. The latching arms are moved downwardly by the annular collar of the insertion member, when the insertion member is pressed a sufficient distance into the receiving member. As a result of this downward movement, the latching arms are no longer blocked by the latching projection, and the retaining member may be inserted to engage the insertion member and secure the insertion member relative to the receiving member.